An Angel's Mission
by The Armada Commander
Summary: There was once a place that thrived of life, but now covered it is covered in shadow. This place is called the spiral, without someone to rescue it, it is forever cloaked in darkness. But what if there came a savior? This savior is an Angel, but she is cloaked in darkness. Can she be trusted with the fate of the Spiral? (Chapter 1 & 2 Majorly edited. Re-read recommended.)
1. Prologue 1: The Beginning

**The Armada Commander (TAC): Whew! I am back in action, peoplez! I'm ready to get this story on. But first, I would like to thank some people.**

**- NightSkyWolves: She inspired me to come back and start writing again.**

**- SeverinadeStrango: Thank you so much for what you helped me with! Kudos to you!**

**KamenRiderHades: You may not realized what you did, but you did it.**

**And finally... -All my other fanfiction friends: Crafty Ulysses, Shadowrider12, bulldozerman185, and an old friend: Angel Queen of Emeralds.**

**Hunter Deatheart: What about me?**

**The Armada Commander (TAC): *Sighs* Oh, yeah. And Hunter Deatheart. *Gets hit with a frying pan***

**Hunter Deatheart: Say it Correctly.**

**The Armada Commander (TAC): And Hunter Deatheart! Yippee! Now get ready, set... Start Reading!**

Alexandra sighed, she had been doing the same cycle every single day, a pointless cycle, and now she didn't even remember what day or night was...

"Quit thinkin' and start workin'!" A man yelled. But Alexandra didn't even stop. Then the man brought out the whip. The "whip" was another name for a huge brown leather belt, that had steel spikes on it. But the worst part about it, it wasn't even painful when it first hit you, but after a few seconds the backlash would finally hit you, like a twelve ton dumbbell hit you right square in the back, and then imagine as soon as that pain subsided, a hundred sharpened daggers was inserted into you back, and then multiply that pain by a million. Not fun is it? Then imagine getting hit several times by it. That's exactly was happened to Alexandra. She toppled to the ground, her hair and her work clothes stained red from all the blood. This place was called living hell, this place was called A Place Without Hope, this place was called The Shadowmaster's Camp.

"We got a number twelve!" Shouted the man. Then another man came over, and the man that shouted was bowing. "Commander Austin, I am honored to meet you, but...

"SAVE IT!" He roared. "Now who is the rule breaker?!"

"Her, Sir." The man pointed to Alexandra.

"Young Girl, come with me." Commander Austin said in a stern tone as if he was talking to a dog. "I understand that you were doing something you weren't allowed to do. You don't think, you do. You are supposed to be emotionless, You can't do anything but work, that's all you're good for."

"B-But..."

"No buts about it dearie, you're a useless freak, nothing but a slave, and that's what you were made for. But we cannot tolerate rule breakers, you must learn that. But until then, you'll be spending a day in the slammer." Austin shoved her in there so hard that she stumbled. "Now be a nice slave and stay in there." As he closed the door Alexandra grew more and more frightened.

"Ple-ease..." She cried out, "Please someone help me!" She had heard stories about people that were locked locked in the slammer. It was a prison that kills off emotions, everyone that went in there, nothing was left of them. Just an empty shell. Once they were released, they just work, no emotions or anything. And they have to wait until that empty shell erodes away. Just to feel at peace... Alexandra just dreamed of how she would act once she was released from the slammer. _Maybe I would act insane, or maybe I will be dead. _She thought. As the day passed by, she just kept on thinking, even when she fell asleep, she dreamed of it, it was a disease, and it was highly contagious.

"Time to come out, you little slave girl!" Commander Austin shouted as he tried to open the door. "How is this not openi- The assassin smiled under his hood as he rubbed the wet blood off of his stiletto and onto his trousers. "Another job well done." He mumbled.

Alexandra gasped as she heard Commander Austin fall silent. That means he was dead. But by whom? She thought. Maybe it was the slaves maybe they overthrew the camp? No. She wouldn't still hear the sound of hammers and pickaxes. That only leaves one explanation. She reasoned. It was by some mysterious force wanting to get revenge against their jailers. She had heard stories about the slavers capturing mysterious forces. 'Well whatever "it" is, I hope it leaves me alone'. She actually spoke that sentence aloud. Once she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth.

The assassin turned his head from wherever the noise came from. Someone's in there, his assassin instincts told him. But whom? By the way he could tell the bars where rusted and the way the bars were bent he could definitely tell it was a prison. Probably just an enemy of theirs. He spoke to his mind before he stepped in.

"Sir!" A solider cried out as soon as he saw the body. "Sir wake up, sir wake up, Sir?"

"He's dead." said the other solider walking by.

As he started walking, the other man said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Digsby, now come on!"

"Shouldn't we tell the Commander?" Digsby asked.

"Not unless you want to be late." After a lot of arguing to the men finally decided to walk away.

As soon as the assassin entered the darkness, he knew that whoever was there knew he was here also. "Hello?" He called. The reply was absolute silence. "I know you're in here, and I got a weapon." Still absolute silence. He sighed. "Come out immediately or else I will throw this knife at you, and I won't miss!" Some whimpering. _Definitely a slave_ He thought. "Don't cry, I'm here to help you."

"No you're not! You're just here to capture me and then kill me!" A voice replied.

"I'm not, I swear!"

"How can I trust you?"

The assassin thought for a minute. "I chose not to help you we wouldn't be having this conversation." More whimpering. _Wrong move. _"Did a slaver lock you up?"

"Y-Yes."

"I killed him. My name is Cole, and I'm here to help you."

**TAC: Whew, well that's finished thankfully.**

**Hunter Deatheart: Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. RFF for short.**


	2. Prologue 2: Bound by Love, Broken by Woe

**TAC: Whoops, I forgot to mention something, I'm choosing not accept Ocs.**

**Hunter: Plus the fact that you do not own Pirate101 *Get smacks in the head with Thor's hammer* Oww! That hurt! Though you do also need to stop- Oww!  
**

**TAC: Whatever, now onto the show!**

Alexandra was speechless, "Hel-Help?"

"Yes," Cole said in a soft voice, like when dealing with a new pet. "I'm here to help you, to free you."

She started gasping for breath, "There is no su-such thing as fre-freedom, I'll forever be traumatized by this cam-camp."

Great, she's gasping for air now. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. "There is escape, just come with me."

"Re-Really?" Her eyes widened at the possibility of escape.

"Yes you just have to listen to my plan."

"Ok-Okay.""

"I'll dress up as your slaver, and sneak into the headquarters and assassinate everyone."

"What would I-I do?"

"Nothing, I want you to stay low for now. Not until I come back." Cole stripped the slaver's body of clothes and kicked the corpse into the bushes. "Remember, don't let anyone in." He said as he walked away.

Cole walked up to two soldiers. "Soldiers, attention!" He shouted as he stabbed both of them in the chest with two retractable blades. He smiled as he slicked his black raven hair, and then looked at his slightly paled skin. Since when did he care about his demeanor?! "Assassins are not suppose to care about their appearance." He muttered to himself, yet it did not seem to change how much he cared about it.

"Hey, Gavin! I heard we're getting baked potatoes with yum tonight! I can't wait!" A soldier yelled to another soldier.

"Perfect." Cole ran up to the soldiers and sliced their necks with a perfect, clean slice. "Off to find the food..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Alexandra felt really cold, she had been feeling that way for hours now. Cole hadn't returned... and she was getting really scared; and a bit hungry. "Alexandra?" It was Cole!

"Yes I'm here!" She yelled as he opened the door.

"I brought you some food." He said as he blushed scarlet, but luckily Alexandra didn't seem to notice.

"Thank you so much!" She shouted out, hugging Cole and then flying over to the food.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." He replied as she stuffed her face with food. Then she suddenly stopped.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, do you want any?"

Cole shook his head, "No thanks, I'm fine."  
"Ok." She replied and went right back to stuffing her face with food and yum.

"Here is what I need you to do Alexandra. Do you have any experience with any sort of weapon?"

"No." She replied with her mouth full.

"Do you expect me to remember all this on the battlefield?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"But how?"

"Listen, it's not really about remembering these techniques, but it's about you being safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." Cole said as he hugged her. "Shhh... Shhh... Don't cry."

"It's just that nobody's cared for me this much before."

"What about your parents?"

"They were killed by the Shadowmaster's before I was even 9 years old. I only survived because of one of the Leader's henchmen said not to."

"Do you know why?"

"No." She sobbed.

"Okay, get some rest, I'll wake you up in about two hours." Cole laid her down gently onto the rough ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No! I'll never give up, I'll keep fighting till I die!"

_She's screaming in her sleep,_ Cole thought. _Poor thing. She's probably having a nightmare._

"Stop! Stop hurting me!" She cried out.

_Gods. She must be reliving everything that's happened to her. _

"I'll do it then, but not for you, but for the rest of my family."

She looks so cute, her maroon colored hair with her dark brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin._  
_

"I met this nice guy named Cole, he fed me and we hugged. I think I-

_Who is she talking to?_ A tranquilizer dart buried itself into his arm, "What... the heck...?" _  
_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ahh, you were right Moira. Perhaps, we should start using tranquilizer darts."

"See at least you listen to me, Trevor. Hector could care less about what I'm doing. Even though he wouldn't have gotten this far without me." Moira responded.

"Well, he is a very busy man. In fact, he said that he would at least try to listen to your opinion." Moira playfully shoved Trevor.

"Oh please, Trevor. You're always trying to gain my affection."

"Can't help it Milady." Trevor bowed.

"What... Happened?"

"Ahh, it's wearing down, next time you need to make a stronger batch."

"I know, but this was just a test batch anyways." She responded as she pulled and then stabbed the dart back in.

"Ahhh!" Cole screamed.

"Experiment 152 is ready for testing. The Transmitting of the Vampiris disease." Trevor smiled.

"Hmm... delicious warm blood. I wouldn't mind if he could be one of our torture subjects."

"Definitely not, Hector wanted this boy alive. And besides, he has big plans for him."

Cole looked at Moira feasting on his flesh, _She does look a bit like Alexandra. Her skin was paler and her eyes were crimson red though. Plus her hair was black. And then he looked at Trevor, Moira and him almost looked like siblings, just Trevor had tan skin that look similar to... _His eyesight went flashing red. _What's happened?! _And he could feel pain everywhere.

"Experiment 152 is almost completed. Just make sure to treat our 'experiment' as a guest. Make sure he stays in the room and doesn't come into with anyone. Also-"

"I know, we've been over this before. But it seems to always mess up somehow..."

"Seriously, you know what to do. I don't want this one becoming a rouge." Trevor jogged down some words on a clipboard as Moira picked up Cole.

"Good thing the Vampiris disease makes people weightless."

"Forgive me, Alexandra." Cole managed to mutter as Moira set him down in his bed. "I'm sorry that I've failed you..." And then he passed out.

**TAC: I'm so glad I got this chapter finished because of the Romance involved. It's definitely hard to write. So thank you guys for reading and don't forget to RFF!**

**Hunter: Meaning Review, Favorite, and Follow for all you people that didn't know *winks* And we don't own Pirate101 at all. Or else it would suck.**

**TAC: Hey! *Chases after Hunter with a tractor***

**Hunter: It's true though! *Runs***


End file.
